Utada
by tyrannybrown
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to the Kuno mother? My take. Please forgive all the typos.


A/N: I was just wondering to myself the other day, "What ever happened to the Kuno mother?" In the anime and manga Tatewaki has a sister, and in the anime is the appearance of his wacked out dad... but what about his mom? If I am correct, which I'm almost positive I am, his mother has NEVER made an appearance. Here's my take on that story....  
  
Disclaimer: By now you should know what goes here. As if, anyone would pay me to write the junk I do.  
It was a cloudy , summer night. The hot, humid air hung sticky and thick. The clouds had blown in right after sunset, thus providing no comfort from the days sun, yet at night they proved no use either. A few courageous stars shone, yet nothing remarkable. All was still at the Kuno estate, well almost all. The two young Kuno children were asleep. The maid- and manservants in their quarters. Except one.   
  
A young woman lay in bed, silky sheets pulled over her naked body and the drugged, motionless figure next to her. She poked the mass under the sheets several times before stirring.  
  
"Asleep.... good." She breathed almost silently to herself. "The herbs I put in his miso worked." She smiled sadly to herself. And to think her mother said that she couldn't cook. If her mother could she her now, she'd be horrified. Her daughter was nothing more than a concubine of sorts. A breeding mare for the Kuno family stables. She shuddered at the analogy. She climbed out of the huge bed and tiptoed around, gathering her garments. Shuffling, she put them on, scrambling quietly before anyone heard her. She slipped on her slippers and tip toed quietly to the bed where the her master lay motionless. She grabbed all the sheets and with a tug pulled them off the bed, leaving the head of the Kuno household unclothed and bare. He began to stir; shivered slightly.  
  
The girl looked over at him and froze, should he come to.... Imagine her punishment. She stared in fear at her impending doom.  
  
"Utada...." He moaned. Then rolled over onto his back.  
  
"Mr. Kuno, I'm here.... Go back to sleep." She whispered.  
  
"Ahhhh...." he smacked his lips. " Mm 'kay." He moaned and fell back asleep.  
  
Utada silently cursed herslf for not addind enough drugs to his miso. She wiped her brow, and began to tie the ends of the sheets together. After a few minutes, which creeped by like hours, she had enough length.  
  
"Umph!" Utada threw the length out the third story window, and watched it spiral to the ground and land with a thud in the rosebed, black rose petals rose for a ways and then settled back to the ground. She winced in spite of herself, knowing that if she hung around any longer, the garden maid would have her head for the destruction of the roses.  
  
Utada climbed up on the windowsill, gazing down at the ground. She took firm hold of the sheet 'rope' and climbed down, knowing that her escape depended on her following through with the plan.  
  
She reached the rosebed, and to avoid causing more damage, held on to the rope and pushed off the wall. The force of her legs against the wall sent her off, and just before the rope fell back, she launched herself off. She sailed through the air, her skirt puffing out a bit, but the air resistance brought relief from the stifling heat.  
  
She landed safely on the ground with a thud. She ran past the sleeping midnight guard, and was about to scale the gate. She lifted her arms and grabbed a bar firmly, preparing to lift her right foot...  
  
"Utada?" She turned. The youngest Kuno child, Kodachi, tugged at the edge of her skirt.  
  
"Miss Kodachi! Why are you out so late!" Utada asked as she stepped down.  
  
"Looking at the flowers." The little girl replied innocently.  
  
"At night?" Utada asked, raising a doubtful eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah. Some only open at night. I'm not lyin' to ya." Kodachi yawned. "Then I heard a thunp and I ran over here. To see." she explained, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Oh, let's take you to bed, okay?"  
  
"Kay." Kodachi said, and held out her little arms for Utada to pick her up. She picked up the five year old,and took her back in the mansion.  
  
"Utada, are you crying?" Kodachi asked, feeling little droplets, hitting her head.  
  
"Yes, Miss Kodachi."  
  
"Why? Are you sad?"  
  
"Yes, I'll have to be leaving you and your brother soon."  
  
"Why?" Kodachi began to sniffle.  
  
"It's for everyone's good."  
  
"Not for me." Kodachi sobbed.  
  
"I know." Utada ruffled her daughter's hair. They walked up the stairs and into Kodachi's room. Utada opened the door silently, and laid Kodachi into bed.  
  
"Sing me a song, Utada,befor you go please?"  
  
"Ok. Only one." Utada said through tears and begun to sing...  
  
"I see you,  
  
fountain of dreams,  
  
Little child of my heart,  
  
I give you the moon,  
  
have the stars,  
  
Precious one of mine,  
  
Mountains of gold,  
  
Liquid jupiter,  
  
take and have my love,  
  
my immortal affections,  
  
last ever and ever,  
  
precious baby of my love,  
  
I'll be with you,  
  
Even when gone,  
  
Little child of my heart..."  
  
Utada stopped singing. Little Kodachi's breaths were slow and even.  
  
"Good bye, darling." Utada whispered.  
  
"Utada, you sing very pretty." She turned to see Tatewaki, sitting up in bed.  
  
"Oh. little master Tatewaki. I didn't know you were awake."  
  
"It's too hot to sleep."  
  
"That is true." Utada smiled slightly, "Tatewaki, I'm leaving."  
  
"To go to sleep?"  
  
"No, for good. I'll..." Utada looked away from the sad little boy's face.  
  
"Utada, why? We love you!" He said, half crying.  
  
"I have to. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Now I have no mommy!" he wailed softly.  
  
"What?" Utada asked startled.  
  
"Me and 'Dachi always pretended you were our mommy. And you're leaving."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Tacchi." Utada said, standing up. Tatewaki jumped out of bed to hug her around the waist. He buried his face in her disheveled skirt.  
  
"Now, now, none of that. I'll be back. I promise you. Be a little man for your sister, ok?"  
  
"You promise?" he looked up at Utada with bright, tear flooded eyes.  
  
"I promise. Be good to your sissy. Be a little man. Be a little samurai for Utada. Okay?"  
  
"Kay."  
  
Utada picked up Tatewaki and lay him in bed.  
  
"You'll be back, promise?" He asked, teary eyed.  
  
"I promise." Utada answered, and kissed her son's forehead. "I promise."  
  
Tatewaki's eyelids closed slowly. She leaned in and kissed his forehead again. Then she left, running, before she had any second thoughts about leaving her children behind. 


End file.
